17/7
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 7-إِنْ أَحْسَنتُمْ أَحْسَنتُمْ لِأَنفُسِكُمْ وَإِنْ أَسَأْتُمْ فَلَهَا فَإِذَا جَاء وَعْدُ الآخِرَةِ لِيَسُوؤُواْ وُجُوهَكُمْ وَلِيَدْخُلُواْ الْمَسْجِدَ كَمَا دَخَلُوهُ أَوَّلَ مَرَّةٍ وَلِيُتَبِّرُواْ مَا عَلَوْاْ تَتْبِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 7-İn ahsentum ahsentum li enfusikum ve in ese’tum fe lehâ, fe izâ câe va’dul âhıreti li yesûu vucûhekum ve li yedhulûl mescide kemâ dehalûhu evvele merretin ve li yutebbirû mâ alev tetbîrâ(tetbîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. in ahsentum : eğer ahsen olursanız, ahsen davranırsanız * 2. ahsen-tum : ahsen oldunuz * 3. li enfusi-kum : kendi nefsiniz için * 4. ve in ese'tum : ve eğer kötülük ederseniz, kötü davranırsanız * 5. fe lehâ, : artık onun(dur) * 6. fe izâ câe : geldiği zaman * 7. va'du : vade, zaman * 8. el âhıreti : diğeri, sonraki * 9. li yesûu : fena olması için * 10. vucûhe-kum : sizin yüzleriniz * 11. ve li yedhulû : ve girsinler, dahil olsunlar * 12. el mescide : mescid * 13. kemâ : gibi * 14. dehalû-hu : ona girdiler * 15. evvele : evvel, ilk * 16. merretin : defa, kere * 17. ve li yutebbirû : ve helâk etmeleri için * 18. mâ alev : ele geçirdikleri, üstün oldukları şeyler, üstünlükleri * 19. tetbîren : helâk ederek, mahvederek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 7- İyilik ederseniz faydası kendinize kötülükte bulunursanız zararı gene size. İkinci vaadimizin mukadder zamanı gelince gene yüzünüzü karartacaklar, ilk defa girdikleri gibi gene mescide girecekler, üst geldiklerini büsbütün mahiv ve helak edeceklerdir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 7-Eğer iyilik ederseniz kendinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz ve eğer kötülük ederseniz o da (sizin) aleyhinizedir. Sonunda vaad geldiği zaman, (yine öyle kullar göndeririz ki) yüzlerinizi 'kötü duruma soksunlar', birincisinde girdikleri gibi mescid (Kudüs)e girsinler ve ele geçirdiklerini 'darmadağın edip mahvetsinler. Ahmet Varol Meali * 7-Eğer iyilik ederseniz kendinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz. Kötülük ederseniz o da kendi aleyhinizedir. Sonuncu vaad geldiğinde (öyle kullar göndeririz ki) yüzlerinizi kötü duruma soksunlar, ilk keresinde girdikleri gibi yeniden Mescid'e girsinler ve ele geçirdiklerini darmadağın edip bıraksınlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 7- İyilik ederseniz kendinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz. Kötülük ederseniz o da kendinizedir. İki vaadden ikincisinin vakti gelince, yüzünüzü üzüntüye sokmaları, kötülük yapmaları, önceden Mescid'e girdikleri gibi girmeleri, ele geçirdikleri yerleri harap etmeleri için onları tekrar göndereceğiz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 7-İyilik ederseniz kendinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz, kötülük yaparsanız yine kendinize yapmış olursunuz. İkinci bozgunculuğun zamanı gelince, yüzünüzü kara etsinler, daha önce girdikleri gibi yine mescide (Beyt-i Makdis’e) girsinler ve ellerine geçirdikleri her şeyi yerle bir etsinler diye (üzerinize yine düşmanlarınızı gönderdik.) Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 7-Eğer iyilik ederseniz kendinize etmiş, kötülük ederseniz yine kendinize etmiş olursunuz. Artık diğer cezalandırma zamanı gelince, yüzünüzü kara etsinler, daha önce girdikleri gibi yine Mescid'e (Süleyman Mabedi'ne) girsinler ve ellerine geçirdikleri her şeyi büsbütün tahrip etsinler (diye, başınıza yine düşmanlarınızı musallat kıldık). Edip Yüksel Meali * 7-"İyi davranırsanız, kendiniz için iyi davranmış olursunuz. Kötü davranırsanız yine kendiniz içindir. Sonuncusunun zamanı gelince, sizi kedere boğacaklar ve ilk defa girdikleri gibi mescide girecekler. Ele geçirdiklerini yerle bir edecekler." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 7- Eğer iyilik ederseniz, kendinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz ve eğer kötülük ederseniz yine kendinizedir. Artık diğer fesadınızın zamanı gelince, yüzlerinizi üzüntüye sokmaları, kötülük yapmaları ve ilk kez girdikleri gibi yine Beyti Makdis'e girmeleri, ele geçirdikleri yerleri mahvetmeleri için onları tekrar göndereceğiz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 7- Eğer iyilik etmiş olursanız kendi nefisleriniz için iyilik etmiş olursunuz ve eğer fenalık etmiş olursanız kendi nefisleriniz için etmiş olursunuz. Artık ikinci va'de gelince yüzlerinizi çirkinleştirsinler için ve evvelce girdikleri gibi yine mescide girsinler için ve galebe ettikleri şeyleri helâk eylesinler diye (düşmanlarınızı yine size musallat ettik). Muhammed Esed * 7-dedik ki: “Eğer iyilikte sebat ederseniz, iyiliği yalnızca kendiniz için yapmış olursunuz; eğer kötülük yapmaya kalkışırsanız bunu da kendiniz için yapmış olursunuz”. Ve böylece, ön-uyarılardan diğeri(nin günü) gelip çattığında, onurunuzu bütünüyle alaşağı eden, öncekiler gibi Mâbed'e (davetsiz) giren ve ele geçirdikleri her yeri yerle bir eden düşmanlar gönderdik üzerinize. Suat Yıldırım * 7- İyilik ederseniz, kendinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz. Kötülük ederseniz, onu da kendi aleyhinize işlemiş olursunuz. Derken sonraki taşkınlığınızın vâdesi gelince, kederinizden suratlarınız asılsın, daha önce girdikleri gibi yine Mescide girsinler ve istila ettikleri yeri mahvedip dursunlar diye başınıza yine düşmanlarınızı musallat ederiz. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 7- İyilik ederseniz, kendinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz. Kötülük ederseniz, o da kendi aleyhinizedir. Son taşkınlığınızın zamanı gelince (yine öyle kullar göndeririz) ki, yüzlerinizi kötü duruma soksunlar (üzüntüden suratlarınızın asılmasına sebeb olsunlar) ve ilk kez girdikleri gibi yine Mescid'e (Kudüs'e) girsinler ve ele geçirdiklerini mahvetsinler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 7-Eğer iyilik ederseniz kendinize, kötülük ederseniz yine kendinize etmiş olursunuz. İkincinin zamanı geldiğinde de yüzünüzü karartsınlar, birincisinde Mescid’i yıktıkları gibi yine yıksınlar ve ele geçirdikleri her şeyi mahvetsinler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 7- İyilik ederseniz, kendiniz için iyilik edersiniz. Kötülük ederseniz, o da kendinizedir. Daha sonraki bozgunculuğunuzun vadesi dolduğunda da yüzünüze kara çalsınlar, daha önce girdikleri gibi yine Mescide kadar girsinler ve istilâ ettikleri yerlerde taş üstünde taş bırakmasınlar diye kullarımızı yine size musallat ederiz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 7- Eğer güzel davranırsanız, kendi benlikleriniz için güzellik sergilemiş olursunuz. Ve eğer kötülük yaparsanız o da benlikleriniz aleyhine olur. Bu sırada, yüzlerinizi çirkinleştirsinler, ilk kez girdikleri gibi mabede girsinler ve egemenlik altına aldıklarını yerle bir etsinler diye ikinci vaat geldi. Yusuf Ali (English) * 7- If ye did well, ye did well for yourselves; if ye did evil, (ye did it) against yourselves.(2177) So when the second of the warnings came to pass, (We permitted your enemies) to disfigure your faces,(2178) and to enter your Temple(2179) as they had ent M. Pickthall (English) * 7-(Saying): If ye do good, ye do good for your own souls, and if ye do evil, it is for them (in like manner). So, when the time for the second (of the judgements) came (We roused against you others of Our slaves) to ravage you, and to enter the Temple even as they entered it the first time, and to lay waste all that they conquered with an utter wasting. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 7- Eğer iyilik ederseniz, kendinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz ve eğer kötülük ederseniz yine kendinizedir. Artık diğer fesadınızın zamanı gelince, yüzlerinizi üzüntüye sokmaları, kötülük yapmaları ve ilk kez girdikleri gibi yine Beyt-i Makdis'e girmeleri, ele geçirdikleri yerleri mahvetmeleri için onları tekrar göndereceğiz. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 6- Sonra onlara karşı size tekrar 'güç ve kuvvet verdik', size mallar ve çocuklarla yardım ettik ve topluluk olarak da sizi sayıca çok kıldık.(8) 7- Eğer iyilik ederseniz kendi nefsinize iyilik etmiş olursunuz ve eğer kötülük ederseniz o da (kendinizin) aleyhindedir. Sonuncu vaad geldiği zaman, (yine öyle kullar göndeririz ki) yüzlerinizi 'kötü duruma soksunlar', birincisinde ona girdikleri gibi mescid (Kudüs) e girsinler ve ele geçirdiklerini 'darmadağın edip mahvetsinler'(9) AÇIKLAMA 8. Burada, Babililere esaretten kurtulduktan sonra İsrailoğulları'na (yani Yuda halkına) verilen mühlet kastedilmektedir. İsrail ve Samaria halkı ahlâkî yönden bir kez çöktükten sonra tekrar düzelemediler. Fakat Yuda halkı arasında hâlâ hakka uyan ve diğer insanları da doğru yola çağıran insanlar vardı. Bunlar Yuda'da kalanları doğru yola çağırma görevlerine devam ettiler ve Babil'e ve diğer memleketlere sürülenleri de pişman olup tevbe etmeye davet ettiler. En sonunda Allah'ın rahmeti yardıma geldi. Babil'in çöküşü başladı. Pers Krali Hüsrev M.Ö. 529'da Babil'i aldı ve ertesi yıl İsrailoğulları'na anayurtlarına dönme izni veren bir kanun çıkarttı. İsrailoğulları kafileler halinde vatanlarına dönmeye başladılar ve bu manzara uzun bir süre devam etti. Hüsrev İsrailoğulları'na Süleyman'ın Mabed'ini tekrar yapma izni de verdi, fakat orada yerleşik bulunan komşu topluluklar buna karşı çıktı. En sonunda Darius Ison Yuda kralının torunlarından biri olan Zerubbabel'i M.Ö. 522'de Yuda'nın yöneticisi olarak atadı. O da Yeşu ve Zekeriya ve Haggay peygamberlerin gözetiminde Mabedi tekrar inşa ettirdi. M.Ö. 458'de Ezra bir grup sürgün vatandaşıyla Yuda'ya vardı ve Pers Kralı Artahşaşta ona şöyle bir ferman yazdı: HARİTA - III - İsrail ve Yuda'nın Beni İsrail Krallığı HARİTA - IV- Makkabilerin yönetimindeki Filistin "Ve sen Ezra, nezdindeki Allah'ın hikmetine göre amirler ve hakimler koy; ta ki ırmağın öte tarafında olan bütün kavme, senin ilâhının şeriatını bilenlerin hepsine hükmetsinler ve bilmeyene öğretin. Ve her kim senin ilâhının şeriatını ve kralın emirlerini yapmazsa gerek ölüm, gerek sürgün, gerek mal müsaderesi, gerekse hapis için hemen hüküm icra olsun." (Ezra 8: 25-26) Bu fermandan yararlanan Ezra, Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) dinini tekrar ikame etmek için uğraştı. İsrailoğulları'ndan tüm doğru ve iyi insanları topladı ve güçlü bir organizasyon kurdu. Tevrat'ı içeren Pentateuch'u (Kitab-ı Mukaddes'te Eski Ahid'in ilk beş kitabı-çev.) derledi ve dağıttı. İsrailoğulları'nın dini eğitimi için düzenlemeler yaptı, kanun uyguladı ve başka topluluklarla karışma sonucu yerleşen ahlâkî ve ideolojik zayıflıkları yavaş yavaş ortadan kaldırmaya başladı. Yahudileri, evlendikleri putperest kadınları boşamaya zorladı ve onlardan sadece bir tek Allah'a ibadet edecekleri ve sadece O'nun kanununa uyacakları konusunda söz aldı. M.Ö. 445 Nehemya önderliğinde bir sürgün grubu Yuda'ya geldi. Pers Kralı Nehemya'yı Kudüs'ün yöneticisi tayin etti ve ona şehrin çevresine bir duvar yapmayı emretti. Böylece 150 yıl sonra Kutsal şehir tamamen inşa edilmiş ve Yahudi din ve kültürünün merkezi haline gelmişti. Fakat Kuzey Filistin ve Samaria'da yaşayan İsrailoğulları Ezra'nın yaptığı ıslahattan faydalanamamışlardır. Bu nedenle Kudüs'e karşılık Ceriz dağında bir tapınak inşa etmişler ve bunu Kitab Ehlinin dini merkezi yapmaya çalışmışlardı. Bu Yahudilerle, Samaria'lıları ayıran son nokta olmuştu. Pers İmparatorluğu'nun çöküşü, Büyük İskender'in fetihleri ve Yunanlıların yükselişi ile Yahudiler biraz geriledi. İskender'in ölümünden sonra onun krallığı üçe bölündü. Suriye, Antakya başkent olmak üzere Seleucide imparatorluğuna düştü. Kral 3. Antakyus M.Ö. 198'de Filistin'i kendi topraklarına kattı. Putperest olan bu Yunanlı istilacılar, Yahudi din ve kültüründen çok rahatsız oldular. Bu nedenle ekonomik ve siyasi baskı ile Yunan hayat tarzı ve kültürünü empoze etmeye çalıştılar. İsrailoğulları'ndan büyük bir bölümünü, kendilerine yardım etmek üzere taraflarına kazandılar. Bu dışarıdan yapılan müdahale Yahudi milletini parçaladı. Aralarından bir grup hemen Yunan kıyafetlerini, Yunan dilini, Yunan hayat tarzını ve Yunan sporlarını benimsedi, fakat kendi kültür ve hayat tarzlarına bağlı kalanlar da oldu. M.Ö. 175'te 4. Antakyus (kendisine tanrının tezahürü anlamına gelen Epiphanes denirdi) tahta geçtiğinde Yahudi din ve kültürünü ortadan kaldırmak için elinden geleni yaptı. Kudüs'teki Kutsal Mabed'e putlar koydu ve Yahudileri bunlara secde etmeye zorladı. Onların ibadet şekillerini ve sunakta kurban kesmelerini yasakladı ve bunun yerine Yahudilerin putlara kurban kesmelerini emretti. Evlerinde Tevrat bulunduranlara, cumartesi (sebt) yasağına uyanlara veya çocuklarını vaftiz edenlere ölüm cezası uyguladı. Fakat Yahudiler bu baskılara boyun eğmediler ve tarihte Makkabi İsyanı diye bilinen bir isyan başlattılar. Yunanlılardan etkilenen diğer Yahudiler, Yunan tarafına sempati duyuyor ve Makkabi İsyanını bastırmak için Antakya'daki despotlarla işbirliği yapıyorlardı. Fakat hala Ezra'nın günlerindeki havaya sahip olan sıradan Yahudiler Makkabilerle birlik oldular ve Yunanlıları yenip M.Ö. 67'ye kadar gücünü koruyan bağımsız bir din devleti kurmayı başardılar. Bu devlet zamanla genişledi ve bir zamanlar Yuda ve İsrail krallıklarına ait olan tüm toprakları ele geçirdi. Hatta Hz. Davud (a.s) ve Hz. Süleyman (a.s) zamanında bile fethedilemeyen Filistiye'nin bir bölümünü de ele geçirdiler. İşte bu ayetin tarihsel arka planı budur. 9. İkinci çöküş ve bunun cezası da şöyledir: Makkabilerin başlattığı ateşli dinî ve ahlâkî hava yavaş yavaş etkisini kaybetti ve bunun yerine dünya sevgisi ve dış görünüşe verilen önem artmaya başladı. Aralarında ayrılıklar çıktı ve Roma generali Pompey'i kendileri Filistin'e davet ettiler. Pompey M.Ö. 63'de dikkatini bu topraklara yöneltti ve Kudüs'ü alarak Yahudilerin siyasi özgürlüğüne bir son verdi. Fakat Romalı fatihler bu toprakları doğrudan yönetim yerine yerel liderler aracılığıyla yönetmeyi tercih ediyorlardı. Bu nedenle Filistin'de yerel bir yönetim kuruldu. Bu görev M.Ö. 40 yılında akıllı bir Yahudi olan Herod'un eline geçti. Bu yönetici büyük Herod olarak bilinir. Herod M.Ö. 40'tan, M.Ö.4'e dek Filistin Ve Ürdün'ün tümünü yönetti. Herod bir taraftan Yahudileri memnun etmek için dinî liderleri koruyor, bir taraftan da Roma imparatorluğuna bağlılığını göstererek Sezar'ı memnun ediyor ve Roma kültürünü yaymaya çalışıyordu. Onun yönetimi döneminde Yahudiler çok dejenere oldular ve ahlâksızlığın en kötü seviyelerine düştüler. Herod'un ölümünden sonra krallığı üçe ayrıldı. Oğlu Archelaus, Samaria, Yuda ve kuzey Edom'un yöneticisi oldu. Fakat M.S. 6'da Sezar Agüstüs, onu yöneticilikten aldı ve yerine Romalı bir yönetici getirdi. Bu durum M.S. 41'e kadar devam etti. İşte bu sıralarda Hz. İsa (a.s) İsrailoğulları'nı islah etmek için ortaya çıkmıştı, fakat Yahudi liderleri onu kabule yanaşmıyordu, hatta onun Roma yöneticisi Pontus Pilate tarafından ölüm cezasına çarptırılması için ellerinden geleni yapmışlardı. Herod'un ikinci oğlu Herod Antipas, kuzey Filistin'de Galile ve Ürdün'ün yöneticisi oldu. Bir dansözün isteği üzerine Hz. Yahya'nın (a.s) başını kestiren işte bu kraldır. Herod'un üçüncü oğlu Philip, bir tarafta Yermuk nehri, diğer tarafta Hermon dağı tarafından çevrelenen bölgeyi devraldı. Philip Yunan ve Roma kültüründen, hem babasından, hem de kardeşlerinden çok daha fazla etkilenmişti. Bu nedenle hakkın tebliğ edilmesi, Filistin'in diğer bölgelerindeki etkinin çok az bir bölümünü bile burada gösteremezdi. M.S. 41'de Romalılar, Herod'un torunu Herod Agripa'yı bir zamanlar Herod tarafından yönetilen toprakların yöneticisi tayin ettiler. Yönetime geçtikten sonra bu adam Hz. İsa'ya (a.s) tabi olanlara elinden gelen işkenceyi yaptı. Havarilerin önderliğinde insanlar arasında Allah korkusunu ve güzel ahlâkı yaymak için girişilen hareketin başını ezmek için tüm gücünü kullandı. Yahudilerin genelinin ve dini liderlerinin ne durumda olduklarını anlayabilmek için Hz. İsa'nın (s.a) dört İncil'de yer alan vaazlarında onlara yönelttiği eleştirilere bir göz atılmalıdır. Yahya (a.s) gibi bir din adamı onların gözü önünde öldürülmüş fakat bu barbarlığa karşı hiç kimse sesini çıkarmamıştır. Daha sonra topluluğun dini liderlerinin hepsi sözbirliği ile Hz. İsa'nın (a.s) ölüm cezasına çarptırılmasını istemişlerdir. Bu azgınlığa yas tutacak sadece bir kaç doğru insan vardı. Bunun da ötesinde Pontius Pilate; "Âdet üzere Fısıh Bayramı nedeniyle hangi mahkumu serbest bırakalım: İsa'yı mı yoksa hırsız Barabbas'ı mı?" diye sorduğunda hep bir ağızdan "Barabbas" diye bağırdılar. Bu Allah'ın İsrailoğulları'na verdiği son şanstı, artık bundan sonra onların kaderi mühürlendi. Bundan kısa bir süre sonra Yahudilerle Romalılar arasında bir anlaşmazlık çıktı ve bu Yahudilerin M.S. 64-66 yıllarında açık bir isyan başlatmalarına neden oldu. Ne II. Herod Agrippa, ne de Roma maliye memuru Floris bu isyanı bastırmayı başaramadılar. En sonunda Romalılar büyük bir askeri güçle saldırdılar ve M.S. 70'te Titus, Küdüs'ü zor kullanarak aldı. Yaklaşık 133.000 kişi kılıçtan geçirildi, 67 bin kişi esir alındı ve binlercesi Mısır madenlerinde ve başka ülkelerde çalıştırılmak üzere götürüldü. Bunlar ya arenalarda vahşi hayvanlara yem oluyor, ya da kılıçla çalışan savaşçıların hedef tahtası olarak kullanılıyorlardı. Bütün uzun boylu ve güzel kızlar fetih ordusu tarafından alındı. Kutsal Kudüs şehri ve Kutsal Mabet yerle bir edildi. Bundan sonra Filistin'de Yahudi etkisi o denli zayıfladı ki Yahudiler iki bin yıldır güç kazanamadılar ve Kutsal Mabet hiç bir zaman tekrar inşa edilemedi. Daha sonraları Roma imparatoru Hadrian Kudüs'ü inşa ettirdi, fakat adını değiştirerek "Aielia" koydu. Fakat Yahudiler yüzyıllarca Kudüs'e giremediler. Bu, Yahudilerin ikinci kez sapmaları nedeniyle çektikleri cezaydı. HARİTA - V - Büyük Herot Krallığı HARİTA - VI - Hz. İsa zamanındaki Filistin Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *7. dedik ki: "Eğer iyilikte sebat ederseniz, iyiliği yalnızca kendiniz için yapmış olursunuz; eğer kötülük yapmaya kalkışırsanız bunu da kendiniz için yapmış olursunuz".Ve böylece, ön-uyarılardan diğeri(nin günü) gelip çattığında, onurunuzu bütünüyle alaşağı eden, (9) öncekiler gibi Mâbed'e (davetsiz) giren ve ele geçirdikleri her yeri yerle bir eden düşmanlar gönderdik üzerinize. 9 - Lafzen, "yüzlerinizi karartan". Yüz insan bedeninin en gözönünde ve ruh durumunu hemen ve en iyi biçimde yansıtan kısmı olduğu için çoğu zaman insanın tüm varlığını ifade eden bir mecaz olarak kullanılır; bunun içindir ki "birinin yüzünü karartmak" ifadesi onu bütünüyle "onursuz kılmak" yahut "onurunu bütünüyle ayak altına almak" ifadesiyle eş anlamlıdır. Bu pasaj, kuvvetle muhtemeldir ki, İkinci Mâbed'in ve Yahudi eyaletinin M.S. 70 yılında Titus tarafından yakılıp yıkılmasını îma etmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *7. Eğer iyilik etmiş olursanız kendi nefisleriniz için iyilik etmiş olursunuz ve eğer kötülük etmiş olursanız kendi nefisleriniz için etmiş olursunuz. Artık ikinci va'de gelince yüzlerinizi çirkinleştirsinler ve evvelce girdikleri gibi yine mescide girsinler ve ellerine geçirdikleri şeyleri tahrip eylesinler diye -düşman- larınızı yine size musallat ettik-. 7. (Eğer iyilik etmiş olursanız) gerek nefsinize ve gerek başkaları hakkında güzel muamelerde, yardımlarda bulunur iseniz, bunları (kendi nefisleriniz için iyilik etmiş olursunuz) bu iyiliğin sevabı mükâfatı kendi şahıslarınıza aittir. (Ve eğer kötülük etmiş olursanız) bozgunculuğu ve haramları işlerseniz, bunu da (kendi nefisleriniz için etmiş olursunuz) onun günahı, cezası kendi şahıslarınıza yönelik olacaktır. Bunu düşününüz!. (Artık ikinci vade gelince) tekrar hak yoldan ayrılıp bozgunculuğa düştüğünüzden dolayı ikinci defa olarak intikama, cezaya uğrayacağınıza dair olan ilâhî tehdidin zamanı gelince de (yüzlerinizi çîrkînleştirsînler diye) üzerinize bir takım kuvvet sahiplerini gönderdik (ve evvelce girdikleri gibi yîne mescide girsinler diye) Mescid-i Ak s a'yi tekrar tahrip eyle s inler diye o kuvvet sahiplerini sizlerin üzerinize saldırdık (ve galebe ettikleri şeyleri) istilâ edip durdukları herhangi bir parçalanacak mahv ve yok olacak varlıklarınızı (helak eylesinler diye) düşmanlarınızı yine size musallat ettik. Filhakika İsrail oğulları, yine isyana başlamışlar, Peygamberlerine muhalefette bulunmuşlar, Zekeriya ve Yahya Aleyhimesselâm'ı şehit eylemişlerdi. Bu ikinci isyanları yüzünden de üzerlerine "Hardun" veya "Cerdus" adındaki Babil hükümdarı musallat olmuş, o muhterem Peygamberlerin intikamını almış, İsrail oğullarının yurtlarını harap edip gitmiştir. Yahudilerden Konstantin adındaki Rum hükümdarının intikam almış olduğu da bilinmektedir.